


tell the world that we finally got it right, i will become yours and you will become mine (i choose you)

by maybesandsomedays



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybesandsomedays/pseuds/maybesandsomedays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobbi and Hunter agree to get married again--with a slight amendment this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tell the world that we finally got it right, i will become yours and you will become mine (i choose you)

**Author's Note:**

> A headcanon thing I posted on Twitter after Parting Shot that got a bit out of control; special thanks to Jess, as always, and to her, Jen, Alora, Shay, Sarah, and Diana for helping with the title, which is from "I Choose You" by Sara Barilles. <3

It’s in a hotel room somewhere in Hungary with fake names that it finally hits Bobbi once and for all. They’re standing over the stove, peering into the mushroom soup Hunter had been so excited to finally attempt making.

“I don’t know, Bob, we may have turned edible mushrooms poisonous,” Hunter says doubtfully.

Bobbi raises her eyebrow. “We? I seem to remember you doing the cooking.”

“Yeah, alright, me,” he agrees, sighing and stirring the soup with a wooden spoon and a frown.

“Let’s get married again,” Bobbi says.

Hunter raises the spoon to his lips and takes a small taste and doesn’t hear her. “It’s really not that—oh, yes it is.” He spits it out, then starts coughing, and finally what she’d said registers.

“Married?”

“Yeah, you know, that thing we did that one time. You asked me before, right?”

“Yeah, and you said no.”

“And now I’m saying yes.”

“You sure?”

Bobbi nods. “I’m sure. I know we don’t always work out, but we’re together. We’re on the run. And I miss being married to you.”

“I’ve got the ring,” Hunter says, immediately producing it from his pocket. Bobbi’s mouth opens and closes again.

“Do you carry that around or—”

“One condition this time,” he interrupts, looking down at his hands and fingering the ring. “No divorces this time. Even if we don’t work out again, even if we hate each other.”

Bobbi considers and wraps her arms around his waist. “Why?”

“Well, I think we’ve proved we always come back to one another, love,” Hunter whispers.

“Plus, there’ll be a lot less paperwork.” She leans over and pecks his lips. “It’s a deal.”


End file.
